You Were Mine
by Theycouncilmetheyunderstand
Summary: Randy has had strong feelings for Cody since they were Teens, but when they finaly cant hold back any longer, another one of Cody's friends makes it his buisness to get in the way of Randy's plans. HIATUS...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I dont own, any of the Charecters mentioned in this story, not that I wouldnt mind if I did. But I dont =/**

**I havent wrote in a long time, so this is me getting back into the game...**

Cody had always been on the shy side. When he was younger it took his best friend Ted Dibiase all he had to get the younger to make new friends and when he did he came in the form of Randall Keith Orton. The three quickly got comfortable with each other. Granted Randy was the odd one out, he was what he called "The new guy" in the group, he hadn't known Cody nearly as long as ted had but that didn't stop him from loving and caring for the brunette. Randy instantly grew fond of Cody, his love for video games, his ability to become hyperactive when too much caffeine had been introduced to his system. He couldn't ignore how handsome Cody grew over the years. That tuff of dark hair over his head, those plump lips, his sharp lisp never seizing to cause a familiar bubble in his lower region, his smooth skin, his taunt abs….

"Randy….." Randy looked up from his place on the bench shaking his head rid of the thoughts that threatened him, his hand floating in mid air above his boots, he had stopped tying them up as he got lost in thought of his best friend. Cody stood above him, clad already in his wrestling gear, he had a soft smile on his face, and his hands were placed firmly on his hips.

"What Codes?" He quickly finished up his boot before standing, glad to be back standing taller than Cody, looking down at the younger man their eyes met.

"I…I was just going to ask what you were thinking about?" Cody stuttered, his lisp sharpening as he did so, taking in a deep breath as Randy stood close, their chest a mere inch apart, he could feel the heat radiating off of his mentor.

"Nothing, don't worry about it..." Randy shot back glaring before turning around and walking towards the door were Ted stood arms crossed staring at the two.

"What's your problem?" Ted barked as he pushed himself from the wall and opened the door, allowing Randy to exit first.

"None of your damn business Ted" Randy growled and hurried down the hall, their match was soon and he couldn't stand being near the two any longer then he had to. Maybe the few seconds he would get before his song began to blare through the speakers would help him regain his control.

He had always had a sort of crush on Cody but lately it had gotten stronger, his feelings for the young man grew as he watched him get older and form his own person. And Randy would have to admit he hadn't changed too much. He was still that shy kid at times. And Randy smiled to himself, quickly shaking it off.

"I hear voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me!"

When all three returned back to the locker room, they were panting and sweaty. Cody was the first to walk in, immediately beginning to unlace his boots, he looked over at Ted and smiled, his head cocking slightly towards the showers. Randy watched in curiosity. 'What's this?' He asked himself, Jealousy forming in his gut.

He watched from the door, as Cody walked barefoot to the showers, Ted sat down on the bench, quickly ridding himself of his own foot attire. "What was that?" Randy asked lowly. Standing behind Ted.

"What was what?" Ted asked, turning around in his seat and looking up.

"That motion that Cody gave you? Are you two fucking?" Randy growled.

"If we are it's none of your business…" Ted shot back, glaring up at his friend. He had known about Randy's feelings towards Cody for a while. But he figured Randy was nowhere near good enough for Cody, he was narcissistic, and an always had been. "Like hell it isn't…." Randy roared...

"Ted!" They heard Cody from the showers yell, and both looked up to hear a shower head spurt on.

"I have to go…" Ted smirked and got up, following in the tracks of the younger, Randy watched as he disappeared.

His face red he turned to his bag and kicked it across the room. A low growl forming in his throat, he took a deep breath and began changing into his street clothes. He would shower at the hotel. He didn't need to be here for this. He felt an unfamiliar break in his heart as he heard a small whimper from the showers and he quickly hauled his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the door.

Running into countless other people, he hurried down the hall and out the back door of the arena and towards his car. Slamming the door shut and turning the engine on he sped out of the lot and down the street.

"What's wrong with Ran, Teddy?" Cody asked as he and Ted rested against the cold tile wall of the shower, Teds Head on Cody's chest, the younger's legs still wrapped tightly around his hips and arms hung loosely over his shoulders.

"I don't know, I think he's just tired." Ted rolled his eyes, Cody could never stop caring about anyone, even if they were as big an asshole as Randy, Cody had made friends with all the most disliked people on the roster, The Miz, and Chris Jericho included. But he had never stopped being Ted's friend. The two were just stuck together. Ted wouldn't have it any other way.

He felt Cody nod and sigh, He was nudged softly as Cody's legs fell and the water was turned off. "We should get going." Cody yawned slowly, his ink lips stretching and his arms coming above his head to stretch. Ted smirked as he heard all the muscles pop and give way to the pressure. He kissed Cody's neck before pulling back. "Yea, I'll drive, let's get dressed."

John walked into his and Randy's hotel room. "Hey Randy" John said as he dropped his bag on his bed, the one closest to the door. He had wanted to the one by the window, but as usual he and randy had fought over it, and Randy had won. John would never admit it was because he couldn't ever deny Randy anything but he didn't know too many people who could. He just settled with He had let the other win, and couldn't care any less about having that particular side of the room.

John looked up when he didn't get a response, seeing his on screen foe glaring at empty space, his hands clenching and unclenching on the bed, the sheets crumpling under his touch.

"Whoa man what's up with you?" John walked over to the other bed and stood in front of the window.

"Fucking Ted, thinks he can have whatever he wants" Randy growled for the umpteenth time that night. He was sore that's for sure, that fight had taken a lot out of him but his muscles couldn't help but tense even more if possible at the anger and jealousy that had risen in him. He hadn't even known he had it in him. But anytime it came to Cody his feelings escaped his guards and flooded over and drowned his common sense.

"What about Ted?"

"He's fucking Cody…."

"Aw, man I wouldn't sweat it, Cody; he's got strong feelings for you. I can see it when he looks at you." John reassured him.

Randy looked up and his eyebrows furrowed in question. "What?"

"Oh, you're more clueless then Evan, Cody worships you Bro…"

"Then what's he doing with Ted?"

"Probably getting what you won't give him!" John Yelled and sat down on a chair nearest them.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy walked into the locker room stopping in his tracks at the sight. Cody, alone, was lifting his shirt from his head. Randy watched as each muscle rippled and squeezed as Cody took in breaths. He bit the inside of his cheek and rubbed his palms against his blue faded jeans as he walked through the threshold and into the room. Making his way over to his own locker, he dropped down on the bench, looking through hooded eyes over to Cody as he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his slim hips. Randy's tongue snuck out without him realizing and skimmed over his lips as he watched the show before him.

"Oh, Hey Randy!" Cody startled the older man with his chipper voice.

"Hey Cody." Randy wrestled out, keeping down a grown as he watched Cody begin to rub baby oil into the skin on his stomach, having already pulled on his trunks.

"How was your night, I saw John this morning. " Cody started rubbing the oil into his arms, his nose scrunching up at the feeling of the liquid between his fingers. He would never get used to it. It was slimy and sticky and unattractive. He thought.

"Oh? What he say?" Randy stood, beginning to rid himself of his own clothes, silently wishing it was Cody's hand he felt skim his abs as he pulled his shirt up and off, and it was Cody's fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants.

"Not much, just good morning and good luck" Cody shrugged. "Hey Randy, could you get my back? Ted usually does it but he hasn't gotten here yet…."

Randy gulped, his Adams apple jumping in his throat at the request. He took a deep breath and just as he reached for the bottle Cody had held out for him, the door opened and in came Ted. "Hey guys!" Teds eyes fell to Randy's hand on the bottle, and glared at the tip of his fingers that were touching Cody's knuckles.

"Hey, Codes let me help you with that, Randy should get started in his own…." Ted stated as he walked closer.

"Okay… Thanks any way Randy." Cody smiled, not noticing the death glares the other two men were giving each other. Ted smirked a sly one as he poured a generous amount of baby oil on his hand and slowly began to rub Cody's back. Randy watched envisioning his own hands, but was pulled out of thought when John barged into the room.

"Yo yo yo!" 

"John, what the fuck!" Randy yelled, remembering he was half naked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before bro." He tilted the rim of his hat and winked towards Randy before rolling his eyes in Ted's direction. "Laying it on a little thick aren't we Teddy?" John asked as he watched Ted roll his hips into Cody's back side. Ted stopped mid roll and turned his face towards John.

Cody's face flushed over at the act he had been caught in, and bit his lip, refusing to look back to the three other men. "The….Thanks Ted, I think I'm good…." He said and turned, head still down as he took the bottle and put it back in his bag.

John smirked at Ted and walked over to Randy. "Hey man, how you holding up?" He whispered as Randy pulled his trunks up.

"I'm holding on fine…." Was Randy's simple reply. "We have to get ready, I'll talk to you about it later…." He pushed John from the room and returned to his bag.

"That Cena is such an asshole" Ted said loudly, knowing That Randy and him were good friends. He didn't know what it was that made him dislike Randy so much but ever since they had met, Randy had nudged him the wrong way. Maybe I was the fact that they had been competing for Cody's affection since the beginning of time.

Randy rolled his eyes "Why, because you can't keep it in your pants for five minutes?" Ted looked over, a sneer replaced the smirk he had usually had playing across his face, and his baby blues had darkened with anger.

"What's wrong Randy, the viper been coiled up in your pants for too long?" Ted barked back, holding onto Cody's hips as the younger pushed away.

"Teddy…." Cody gasped and sent Randy an apologetic look.

Randy turned and walked from the room, if he didn't get out soon he would surely smash Teds face in.

"Teddy that was a dick move….." Cody said as he turned in Ted's arms and looked up at the other.

"I think he wants you Codes….." Ted said and nuzzled into Cody's neck. Cody swallowed and looked to the door.

'Does he really' Cody thought to himself and bit his lip to hide a growing smile from Ted.

"Come on, no need to piss him off any more." Cody said and motioned for Ted to get ready as he walked to the door and out. Catching Randy at the end of the hall he stood next to him and began to whisper.

"Don't worry about Ted Ran, you know how he gets, but I do need to talk to you later on, maybe you can give me a ride back to the hotel instead of Ted?"

Randy looked down at his new infatuation and nodded. "Yea, sure Codes I'll wait for you."

Cody had informed Ted that he would be staying behind to watch Mikes match. He didn't tell him the real reason because he and Randy just hadn't been getting a long well lately and for some reason Ted never left the two alone together and he really needed to talk to the older about something.

"Hey Codes, you ready?" Randy asked as he watched Cody slip on a hoodie.

"Actually Randy could we talk in here?" Nerves racked Randy's body at those words, Had John said something to him this morning and Cody just now decided to tell him about it?

The two sat on a long bench, Cody straddled it as to face Randy and randy sat with his back to the door. He had begun to tumble his keys in his hands. The cool mettle doing very little to calm his nerves as Cody began to talk.

"So, Randy, I wanted to apologize for the way Ted has been treating you lately, he has this crazy idea you want me…" Cody started, maybe acting like he didn't think that was the reason would give some signs to the true answer. But Cody forgot he was the worst at reading people and when randy spoke his heart gave way and the tears rimmed his eyes.

"That's not it at all Cody; I know you and Ted have a thing. I don't know if that thing is a relationship but I won't get in the way of that." As much as it hurt Cody, Randy was dying inside. He had just led the one person he had ever loved to believe the exact opposite.

"Oh, well I just wanted to make sure." Cody said and stood, before he could tell him he was ready to go randy started again.

"I mean, I do love you Codes but I know we could never be, I see you and Ted…" Randy trailed off.

"You don't have to continue Randy, we can go now.." Cody said, pained to here anymore. He didn't need to hear that Randy loved him but wasn't going to act on it, because the thing was, he and Ted were not in a relationship despite what everyone else thought. Ted wasn't one for being locked down.

When they got back to the hotel Cody grasped the car door handle and before he got out. "There's nothing between me and Ted." And he walked up to the hotel and to his and Teds room.

Randy was going to have to make the first move.


End file.
